


Year of the Moose

by angelofthequeers



Series: God's List of Romantic Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asexual Castiel, At this point it's harder for me not to write smut, BAMF Gabriel, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Sam, Depressed Sam, Depression, Everything is rainbows, Fights, Fluff, Frottage, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is alive!, God's just a massive shipper at this point, Hand Jobs, Heh harder, Hugs, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Making Up, Nobody can tell me otherwise, Oh come on what did you expect from me, Pansexual Gabriel, Really what do you expect he's got a crap tonne of baggage, Romance, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam is a big moose, Self-Hatred, Smut, The usual suspects - Freeform, Why do I bother tagging the individual smutty bits it's all the same, Wing Kink, You had to know I was going to slip wing kink in at some point, geddit, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got his very own angel...and God wouldn't want Sam to miss out, would He? Never let it be said that He isn't fair to our poor, lonely moose. Sequel to '100 Cheesy Destiel Situations' and third in my daily drabbles series (I'm basically reusing my '100' prompts in a different order). Like '100', rated E for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Startle a Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I could make excuses. I could say I've been at work but I haven't had any shifts in a month. I could say that my head was still a bit messed up but truthfully, it's been better than it has in a while since I blew up. I could say that I was waiting for June 30, to ironically post on the anniversary of my daily prompts as a 'do over' of sorts (which is actually sorta true).
> 
> Truthfully, though? I was just bingeing on YouTube for three straight days. But honestly, I'm way better than I was when doing that Destiel human AU fic (which should be updated at some point. I think. I hope. Don't hold me to that). I finally TALKED about what was going on in my head and while I didn't let everything slip, I did talk about a fair bit. It really, REALLY helped.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my personal shit! Here's the Sabriel daily prompt fic I promised! I'm recycling my prompts from '100 Cheesy' but they should be in a totally different order!
> 
> (And okay, so this surprise isn't technically from either of them for the other. But it works?)

**1\. Lovely surprise for partner**

"You coming back any time soon?" Sam said, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder while finishing the last of the dishes. "It's oddly quiet without you."

"You really complaining? You all but shoved me and Cas out the door two weeks ago!" Dean replied.

"Because you were two seconds from screwing each other on the kitchen table! I just told you guys to go and get some space because Bobby's not going near that sorta talk with a ten foot stick!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec."

Sam grimaced when the sound of kissing reached his ears, slightly buzzy and static-sounding through the phone.

"Dude, really? While I'm on the phone?"

"What can I say, Sammy? The angel wants a kiss, the angel gets a kiss."

"My apologies, Sam," Sam heard faintly from Cas.

"Yeah – no, don't worry about it. I'm gonna go now, so you two can make out all you want. There are some things I don't need to hear."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Later, jerk."

Sam awkwardly manoeuvred himself so that he could drop the phone on the kitchen bench, making sure that Dean hung up before getting back to the dishes. Though he felt awful for it, a little spark of envy began to flare in his chest. He was beyond thrilled that Dean had finally gotten his head out of his ass and told Cas how he felt – God knew that bitch deserved to be happy for once – but at the same time…

At the same time, it made him realise how lonely he was. He was so used to being the centre of Dean's focus, even when he'd been at Stanford and hadn't spoken to Dean for four years, and now Cas had crashed into his life and stolen Dean's attention and now Sam wasn't the only most important figure in Dean's life and –

Fuck. He was a horrible, selfish brother. How could he be so jealous of _Cas_? The dude had rebelled against Heaven and died for them – he deserved Dean, no doubt about it. But Sam was lonely. He missed the days of just him and Dean, when Dean would pick on him and push him around but make no secret of the fact that he loved him to bits.

' _Careful,'_ a voice sniggered. _'Any angstier and no one'll be able to tell the difference between you and Dean.'_

' _Shut the hell up.'_

"That mini Sam in your head is right, y'know," a strikingly familiar voice said. "Any more emo and I'll have to put you in ripped jeans and eyeliner and dump you in the middle of _My Chemical Romance_ or something."

Sam whipped around, yanking his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. Familiar golden eyes twinkled at him from under a mop of light brown hair and matching raised eyebrows.

"You. You're dead," were the first words out of his mouth. "You died."

"That's true. But I'm _back_!" Gabriel grinned at him and held out a lollipop that hadn't been in his hand before. "Lollipop? They do tell you not to accept candy from strangers but I'd like to think we're past the whole 'get into my van' stage."

Sam just stared.

"No? Okay then. More for me!"

Gabriel unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it into his mouth with an obscene moan. Sam's lower half twitched in interest. He hadn't been _in love_ with the archangel by any stretch of the word…but he liked to think that there _had_ been something before Gabriel's death. Maybe it was just one-sided on his part but he'd definitely been _interested_ and if Gabriel had made any sort of move…he wasn't sure he'd have refused.

"Did you get a lobotomy or something? I mean, I knew you could be a bit dim but I didn't know you'd gone totally dumb since I got shish-kebabed."

"Did God bring you back?" Sam finally managed to say. Gabriel shrugged.

"Course. Who else has the juice? Never got to talk to Him but then, neither did Cassie. Kinda nice he went to the effort, though."

"What – what do you mean?"

"There's a reason we archangels try not to get dead. S'easy for Dad to bring back a wittle baby angel like Castiel – just snap His fingers and put the puzzle back together. But we were made out of primordial energy, so it takes time and effort. I'm kinda flattered, to be honest."

Sam took a tentative step towards Gabriel, who grinned.

"Good to see you too, Samoose. I always wanted to call you that. You're tall and lanky like a moose, and you got the hair."

Sam frowned at him.

"Why did you come to me?" he said. "Why not go back into hiding and keep away from us? We're the ones who got you killed."

"True. But I did choose to stay behind and stick it to Luci – and good job on putting that bag of dicks back. Couldn't've done it without me, eh?"

Sam mutely shook his head.

"Truthfully? I kinda missed your giant moose ass. It was fun to screw around with you two shmucks but I liked you. Dean's too quick to go 'stabby killy' but hey, you forgave me, right?"

"I didn't forget."

A shadow flickered across Gabriel's face for a second.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. But hey, I _did_ have a point, didn't I? You had to learn to live without Dean."

"Yeah. If I'd listened to you, maybe Ruby wouldn't've been able to mess with my head like she did. But I've only got myself to blame. It was _my_ mistake to listen to her."

Looking uncharacteristically serious, Gabriel approached Sam, who was looking at the floor.

"Hey. I gotta take some of that blame too," he said, taking Sam's chin and raising his head enough to meet his eyes. "I could've been straight with you instead of fucking around. I could've told you what Heaven and Hell were planning. But I chickened out and decided to screw with your head."

Sam blinked stupidly. Gabriel's signature cocky grin returned.

"Okay, that's enough 'sappy Gabe'. I'm back, Samsquatch! We should get drunk and have hot sex!"

Sam's mind skidded to a halt.

"I – you – what?" he gaped in a very fish-like manner. Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Well, when two guys like each other very much – or are just incredibly horny for each other –"

"No, I get that. I just – what? Why me? You can create stuff out of thin air."

"Yeah…that gets kinda boring after a while, to be honest. Good for getting off but nothing like the real thing. And why not you? I can't exactly tell anyone else who I am or they won't believe me. It's kinda liberating to sleep with someone who actually knows who I am – hell, even Kali and all the other gods and goddesses I slept with thought I was Loki. And besides, I kinda like you a lot better than that overcompensating brother of yours. He tends to shoot before questions. I like a man who'll try to talk to me before staking me in the chest."

"I didn't talk before I staked you after the Mystery Spot."

"Yeah but your headspace was kinda crappy then. Also, I know Deanie is off-limits. I wouldn't want to get in between that delicious eyesex he has with baby Cassie. Man on a mission, amirite? I'm gonna have fun getting those two idiots to 'fess up."

"Uh…you're a bit too late. They got together two years ago, after we shoved Lucifer back."

Gabriel whistled.

"Impressive. I thought they'd dance circles around each other for the next millennium."

Sam was reeling. This _had_ to be Gabriel. He talked and acted just like the archangel! And yet…Sam had to be sure. He couldn't just accept that this was Gabriel and throw himself in, only to find out that it was just some creature fucking around with him for fun.

"Anyway, who cares about them? How 'bout having some fun with me?" Gabriel held out a hand, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam reached out slowly, as if to take his hand, but then grabbed Gabriel's wrist in a vice-like grip and pulled his arm forward.

"The hell –?"

Quick as lightning, Sam pulled out a silver knife and sliced Gabriel's palm. The man didn't react at all, so Sam muttered, "Christo," under his breath. His heart began to lift when Gabriel didn't whip his head around and glare at him with black eyes.

"Okay, I shoulda expected that from my jumpy little moose. I can prove I'm an angel if you really wanna be sure."

Sam released Gabriel's wrist. When Gabriel's shining angel blade slipped into his hand, Sam jumped back and raised his gun, aiming right at Gabriel's heart.

"You do know that even if I wasn't an angel, that would still do jack shit, right?"

"I'll still feel better about it if I get to pump some lead into you before I die."

"Oooh. Kinky."

Gabriel rolled up his sleeve, pressed the point of the blade to his arm and sliced. Sure enough, while the wound bled red blood, luminescent bluish-white grace shimmered out of the cut and proved that this _was_ Gabriel.

It was Gabriel. Gabriel was alive!

"Believe me now, Moosey?" Gabriel smirked, stashing his blade away and pulling his sleeve down. "So what d'you say? Wanna get drunk and make out?"

Sam tried to formulate words but couldn't. Unable to speak, he did the only thing he could think of; he reached out and tugged Gabriel into a tight hug, crushing the archangel in his arms.

"Came back only to die by moose," Gabriel wheezed. "What a way to go."

"You're alive!" Sam loosened his grip so that Gabriel wasn't squashed against his body but still remained in his arms.

"Yeah, I think we established that, Samsquatch. You done being a cheesy, lobotomised moose?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I get enough crap from my brother. Don't you start."

"Or what?" Gabriel challenged, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "What're you gonna do to me?"

"I'm taller. Do you really want to know?"

"Oh sure, rub your height in the short guy's face. You better watch your step or I'll shrink you down to midget size. But for now, I think I want a 'Welcome back to the living, Gabe!' kiss."

The minute Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's, the taller man knew he'd lost. All he could do was let out a startled groan, dig his fingers into Gabriel's biceps and hold on for the ride.


	2. Slap a Leash On and Call Me Fido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I'm slowly getting over my fear of speaking on camera and I'm considering starting a YouTube channel (for real this time). Just for fun – not like making it my whole life or anything – but I just gotta work out ideas and then wait until school holidays end and the house is empty again because I don't make an idiot of myself on camera when others are around.
> 
> Thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031 for your comment :)

**2\. Cuddle in the dark**

"Well, that was fun," Gabriel said in satisfaction, nuzzling into Sam on the couch. "Woulda liked a bit more than second base but you got moves, Samsquatch."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You only just came back after being dead for two years. Forgive me for not wanting to hit a home run just yet. Why are we even talking in metaphors?"

In the dim light, Sam made out Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows.

"Because it's fun." He ran a hand down Sam's bare chest. Sam shivered underneath Gabriel's light touch. "You're fun. I'm glad you're horny over me, otherwise asking you to get it on would've been awkward earlier."

"It's not just that, Gabriel. I actually really do like you. But you were an archangel disguised as a trickster who messed with my head and I was the guy who fucked up and started the Apocalypse, so there was no chance of it ever happening. So I stopped myself from getting it too bad."

"Man, and I thought Dean had issues with himself. Get over yourself, princess. Your head was fucked with to get you to kickstart Judgement Day."

"Don't try and clear me of any blame. It's my fault, Gabe. I chose to let Ruby mess around with me and get me hooked on demon blood. I chose to listen to her over my own brother."

"Didn't we already talk about this demon bitch? Sam, it's just as much your fault as it is Dean's. He's the one who broke in Hell and started the whole thing."

"What – don't blame Dean! They needed him to break! He didn't stand a chance! They forced him into it!"

"Bingo, you big, dumb moose. They needed you to break as well and they forced you into it. Dean didn't have to pick up that blade and start hacking away but he did. You didn't have to drink that blood and let Luci out but you did. And neither of you knew just what shit you'd be fucking up. Face it, Moosey. You're as much to blame as Dean is. So if you don't blame Dean, don't blame yourself."

A million thoughts were racing through Sam's head. Who was this angel and what had he done with Gabriel? Wasn't Gabriel supposed to teach him some obscure lesson wrapped up in infuriating antics and then fuck around with his head some more just for the hell of it?

"You think too loud."

"Wha – get out of my head!"

"Can't help it. And I'm not fucking with your head because there's no world-breaking lesson to learn here. You just gotta learn to quit blaming yourself for everything and that's not gonna happen if I screw around with you. Well, not in the non-sexy way…"

He winked at Sam, whose lips twitched.

"You're impossible."

"Thank you. I aim to annoy."

Sam shuddered when Gabriel began to nibble at his throat.

"I – wait –"

Gabriel detached himself and looked up at Sam, eyebrows raised curiously.

"What? I was enjoying myself. You taste nice."

Sam's cheeks began to heat up.

"I – I just wanna make sure you're serious about this. I mean…I've never had much luck with this sort of stuff. People keep dying – Jess, Madison, Ruby…all of them died because of me. I think only Sarah's still alive. You can't just waltz in here, use me for a lay and then leave."

Gabriel was silent. Sam's stomach began to twist unpleasantly.

"So if you're just in it for the sex then…don't. I like you, Gabriel. I'm nowhere near loving you just yet but I…I could get there. And I don't wanna get there and then find out that you don't feel the same way."

Gabriel still said nothing for another moment.

"Wow. Dean's right. You _are_ a chick. I'm gonna have to turn you into an actual girl one day but it won't make a difference."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of –"

"Zip it, Samantha. Nice speech there. Lemme ask you something. If I was looking for a quick fuck, would I really go to one of the only people who know who I really am? I could just find some random person on the street. And I may be a dick but I wouldn't mess with your head like that. My tricks have lessons in 'em. Did you actually think I came and made out with you just to screw with your head?"

Sam shrugged uncomfortably.

"I hoped not. I just had to be sure."

Gabriel didn't say anything.

"Wow. Thanks, Sam," he finally said. "Nice to know where I stand. I thought you could see past the assholish tricks."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Look, don't turn into a massive drama queen like Dean does. I just wanted to make sure before I let myself get into this. You'd've done the same, right?"

Gabriel heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"I see your point. I suppose I can forgive you, Samsquatch. It's not like I've been the most trustworthy person out there."

"Hey, stop it." Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a quick, chaste kiss. "You can make it up to me by sticking around and not ditching me as soon as I put out."

Gabriel smirked.

"So you _are_ gonna put out?"

Sam fought back a snort. Of course that'd be what the archangel focused on.

"Not yet. I wanna be sure you're not going to run, especially since you've been dead for years."

"You can always put a leash on me," Gabriel said with a wink. "I'll be your good little doggy. Literally, if you want. You can rub my belly."

Sam shoved him in response.

"Dude, seriously?" But he was grinning. "Quit being weird."

"Make me, you big bag of bones."


	3. Gabe You Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thank to a_fandom_affliction, white+taiga and LokiNeedsHugs1031 for your comments :)

**3\. Make up nicknames for each other**

"Only the two of ya, I swear," were the first words out of Bobby's mouth when Sam broke the news about Gabriel being alive and their, well…current status. "Only Dean could get an angel ta fall for him. And only ya could get ya hooks into a flighty archangel pretending to be a pagan god."

"I am _not_ flighty!" Gabriel called in mock hurt from the kitchen. "Man, you need better grub, old man."

Sam successfully concealed a snort at the look on Bobby's face.

"Ya sure it's him?"

"I did the tests, Bobby. Silver and 'Christo' did nothing to him and he bled grace when he used his angel blade. And we know that only the archangels can shapeshift, so it's not like it could be another archangel pretending to be him. Raphael's dead and Michael and Lucifer are downstairs in the Cage."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"So long as you're sure, boy. Just don't want ya crawlin' back to me if shit goes down."

"I resent that implication." Sam jumped when Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and slung an arm around his waist. "I wouldn't hurt my poor wittle Moosey."

Sam glared at Bobby when the older man snickered.

"Well, I'm sure ya know what you're gettin' yourself into. But no funny business under my roof, got that? Least, not when I'm around."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Gabriel said brightly, unwrapping a chocolate bar and taking a big bite. He grinned up at Sam, who unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter at the glistening chocolate stuck to the archangel's teeth. "Sammy's moving out."

Sam and Bobby blinked.

"I am?"

"Well, of course! We wouldn't want to impose on dear old Bobby here, would we? And face it, Samsquatch, it's not like you ever stay here permanently. What were ya gonna do? Play 'Musical Motels' like you always do?"

Sam shrugged.

"Why not? What else can I do? I'm still a hunter, so it's not like I could ever afford to settle down. Dean and I run on credit card fraud and hustling pool and poker, remember?"

"That's very true, you naughty law-breaker." Gabriel wagged a finger. "But luckily, you have your very own archangel! I can snap up a place in a heartbeat and nobody'll question it. Three cheers for angel power!"

He was answered with dead silence. The archangel pouted.

"Fine then. I fixed your bathroom, by the way. Tap wouldn't stop leaking."

"Uh…thanks," Bobby said carefully.

"And besides." Gabriel stood on his tiptoes, his lips brushing Sam's ear. "Think of all the hot sex we can't have if we've got old Bobby here cockblocking us. We wouldn't want to scar him for life, would we?"

Sam blanched when Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You could _whisper_ this stuff!" he hissed, mortified. Gabriel smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I could. But that's no fun."

"Ya sure about this?" Bobby said. Sam shrugged.

"He does have a point. I'd only be leaving in a week or so and hitting motels like I always do. And I don't wanna be like Dean and Cas and make you see something you want to forget."

He shuddered at the memory of walking in on Dean and Cas on the couch, though thankfully the two of them had been mostly dressed at the time.

"Fair enough. I can handle blood and bodies and monsters but I don't wanna see that much of ya guys if I can help it."

"Right! Are we going?" Gabriel said, rocking on the balls of his feet like an overgrown child. Sam wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

"One sec." He gave Bobby a quick hug, slapping his surrogate father on the back before pulling away. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't be a stranger, boy. I'll tell Dean and Cas where ya are when they get back tonight."

Sam winced.

"Right. Uh, hopefully Dean doesn't try to murder Gabe when he finds out that he's back."

Bobby let out a short bark of laughter and left the room. Gabriel latched onto Sam's arm.

"Hold on tight!"

With a flutter of wings, Bobby's living room was immediately replaced with a modest-sized room containing a sofa, a couple of armchairs, a massive and expensive-looking television and a few other odds and ends.

"Where are we?"

"One of my old hideouts. Not the best one I've got – I've got a full five star pad on the other side of the country – but I figured that anything fancier would make you squirm in a very non-sexy way."

Sam rolled his eyes but had to admit that Gabriel was right. It wasn't like he wanted to live in squalor but anything too luxurious seemed to just ooze of 'good luck making money now, you college dropout'. Not that he'd go back to Stanford now if he could. He was too far in hunting to ever get back out.

"If it's too shabby for you, I got other places?"

"No. No, I like it."

"Good." Gabriel looked pleased. "And if there's anything we wanna fix, I got plenty of grace to throw around. Anyway, you hungry?"

Sam blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Uh…a bit."

"I'll order pizza. Conjured food is nice but it doesn't have that same realness as actual food. It's the molecules, trust me."

"It's eight in the morning. No pizza place is gonna be open."

"True. Fine, I'll zap somewhere and grab it."

He sidled up to Sam, grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"By the way," he growled softly, trailing his hands down Sam's chest. Sam shivered. "I like it when you call me Gabe. It's very…appealing."

He stepped back suddenly and beamed brightly.

"Right! I'll be back in half an hour, Moosey. Don't have too much fun without me!"

He vanished, leaving a hot and flustered Sam behind.


	4. Silly Moosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comment :)

**4\. Brush partner's hair out of face**

"Sam. Sam. Sammy. Samsquatch, Samoose. Moosey. Moooooooose."

Groaning, Sam clawed his way to consciousness.

"Wh't?" he mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "G'be?"

"The one and only!"

As he began to wake up more, Sam found that his long, lanky limbs were spread across the bed and that Gabriel had taken advantage of this to stretch himself fully on top of Sam, smirking down at him.

"You totally hog the bed," the archangel accused when Sam blinked at him. "I had to take drastic action."

"You couldn't've moved me to make room?" Sam said, stretching and groaning when his joints popped. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"What, and miss out on a moose mattress?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What? Moose?" Gabriel grinned when Sam nodded. "Because you _are_ a moose. You're big and your limbs are all over the place and you got that moose mane going on." He twirled a lock of Sam's hair around his finger.

"Asshole." But Sam smiled fondly as he rolled his eyes. "I missed you when you died. I didn't think I would, after all the crap you pulled, but I did."

"Aww, shucks." Gabriel pushed his torso up and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm flattered, princess."

"Don't call me that."

Gabriel just smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Sam made a small noise of appreciation, reaching up to splay his fingers over Gabriel's cheeks and tuck messy, pale brown hair behind his ears.

"Woke ya up for a reason," the archangel said when he pulled away to let Sam breathe. "Dean and Cas are here."

Dean and Cas were there? When did they arrive? Had Gabriel brought them?

"Yes, last night and yes," Gabriel said. Sam glared at him.

"Dude, stop reading my mind!"

"Told ya, I can't help it. You think too loud. It's easier to ignore when we're not touching – I can tune you out then if I want – but man, I'm all over you." Gabriel reached out and began to brush Sam's dishevelled hair off his face, then comb his fingers through it. "They got to Bobby's last night, so I went to take 'em off the old man's hands."

"What'd they say when you just appeared?"

"Deano tried to punch me in the face. Cassie just gave me that disapproving look of his – y'know, when his eyes go all sad and puppy-like and he gives you that look that makes you feel guilty for every little thing you ever did. I had to apologise, like, ten times before they stopped shooting daggers through their eyes. Man, if looks could kill."

Sam tried not to laugh at the thought of Dean punching Gabriel but a few small laughs escaped him in splutters because really, Gabriel _did_ deserve it. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"I see how it is. I don't like you any more."

"Too bad, Gabe. You've made out with me twice now. I don't think you get to say that."

But Sam couldn't deny that, deep down, a sliver of uncertainty gnawed at his stomach. Gabriel _was_ joking. Wasn't he? It wouldn't be the first time someone had told him that they weren't exactly fond of him.

' _When did you turn into Dean?'_ a small voice said.

"Yeah, when'd you turn into that loser?" Gabriel, his arms folded underneath him on Sam's chest, leaned forward to kiss Sam. "Course I still like you, Moosey. So…third time's the charm for making out? Or do you wanna do confront your big brother?"

Sam was _not_ looking forward to the barrage of questions sure to follow from Dean.

"I say we make out. Dean's probably stuffing his tongue down Cas' throat anyway."

Gabriel's eyes unfocused for a moment.

"Not too far off, Samsquatch. Let's give them a moment, shall we?"


	5. Dean Has Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Honestly, this series is nowhere near as good as my Destiel ones because I know Dean and Cas so intimately – heck, I am them. So I find it easier to write them because I know them so well. Sam and Gabriel are harder and I have to constantly stop to ensure that Gabriel isn't too over the top or silly, or Sam isn't too much like Dean (because really, the self-loathing similarities are there and hard to ignore), and I have to actively delve into their heads, unlike just instinctively knowing them like Dean and Cas.

**5\. Breakfast in bed**

"You hungry?" Gabriel said cheerfully, tracing patterns on Sam's chest. Still coming down from having his brains kissed out, Sam had to take a moment to think.

"A little."

"Cool!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly, there was a table covered in a whole range of food – from fluffy pancakes, to bowls of fruit in syrup, to crispy bacon and eggs and a whole other array of foods to choose from. Sam blinked.

"I thought you said you preferred real food to conjured food."

Gabriel winked at him and kissed him on the nose.

"Ah, you're a human. Molecules are molecules. Hey, food's on!"

He shouted this last bit. After a minute, the sound of footsteps reached Sam's ears and then a moment later, the door swung open. Sam grinned at Dean, who was clad in only a pair of jeans, but his older brother just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, though his lips twitched. Behind him, with an unbuttoned shirt and crinkled slacks, was Cas.

"Hello, Sam," the angel said. Sam smiled at him.

"Hey, Cas. Dean."

Dean jerked a thumb at Gabriel, who was still on top of Sam.

"Really, Sammy? _Him_?"

"I'm hurt," Gabriel said dryly. But Sam didn't miss how he barely noticeably tensed up.

"Oh, give it a rest, Dean. He's better than Ruby, right?"

"He killed me a hundred times!"

"You don't even remember that!"

"He stuck you in a herpes ad and nutcrackered you!'

"Samsquatch does have nice nuts," Gabriel chimed in. Sam swatted his head. "Hey!"

"He made me wear sunglasses at night like a douche!"

"Right, because Cas is pure and blameless." Sam's stomach swooped horribly. "Sorry, Cas. I didn't mean –"

"It's okay, Sam. I understand. It would be unfair to blame Gabriel when I too made errors and caused the two of you distress."

"Now you hurt his feelings," Dean said grumpily. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, stop it."

"Why?"

"I won't sleep with you for a month."

Dean faltered only for a moment.

"Hey, I said I'd never sleep with you again if that was what you wanted. I can live without it."

"You seem to be under the impression that I would be making that month easy on you. If I truly didn't want sex then I wouldn't tease you. But you know exactly how capable I am of evoking sexual frustration in you."

"Ladies, ladies," Gabriel said with a mischievous grin. "Much as I'm enjoying Cassie's threats of blue-balling you, I called you in here to eat and spend time with Samoose. You haven't seen him since your little Road Trip of Sex, after all."

Dean shot Gabriel a rude gesture.

"Dean, just sit down and eat your food," Sam said impatiently.

"Yeah, or I'll stick you in TV land again," Gabriel said slyly. Sam swatted him around the head again.

"You shut up too."

Sam expected Gabriel to argue but the archangel just shrugged and slid off him, allowing him to sit up.

"Eh, whatever. Enjoy your breakfast, Moosey."


	6. Oh Samantha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Eh, Sam's only waiting for sex because I'm not in the mood to write it. I also find it difficult to write a meaningful conversation because Gabriel WILL NOT COOPERATE AND STOP BEING A LITTLE SHIT *glares*
> 
> Thanks to RGSupremeWW4630, MidnightStar789 and 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comments :)

**6\. Watch the sunset together**

"This is, without a doubt, the cheesiest thing you've ever made me do," Gabriel declared, crossing his arms. "Now I see why Deanie calls you Samantha."

Sam shot him a bitch face.

"Nobody makes you do anything," he said. "Archangel, remember?"

Gabriel made a face.

"Knew I shouldn't've told ya about that reunion between me and Luci. Now you're throwing it all back in my face."

"I'm just making sure that you don't make yourself look like a hypocrite," Sam said innocently. "I'd hate for you to look anything less than the perfect archangel you are."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and poked Sam hard in the chest.

"I hate you, you little shit."

Sam just grinned at him. While it was easy to hold minor victories over the supposedly rash archangel, he knew that Gabriel was wily and shrewd and had survived on his own for centuries – it was difficult to outsmart him if he didn't want to be outsmarted. So Sam would take what he could get on the rare occasion that he did manage to beat Gabriel.

"It's not like I'm asking you to make this a nightly thing," he persisted. "You're the one who wanted out of the house for a bit. I just asked you to take me somewhere you like to go and clear your head."

Gabriel gestured viciously at his surroundings: Angel Falls, Venezuela.

"When you said 'to clear my head', I didn't think you wanted me to watch the sunset like a little princess!"

"I swear, you could be Dean's brother instead of me," Sam muttered. "Please?"

After a moment, Gabriel groaned loudly.

"Fine! Screw you and your freaking puppy dog eyes. I bet you had Deano wrapped around your little finger."

Sam sat down on the grass, his long legs sprawled, and Gabriel easily settled down between them and snuggled back against him. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and rested his chin on the archangel's head.

"Thank you," Sam said after a moment, watching the glowing ball of light sink beneath the horizon.

"Only for you, Samsquatch. You breathe a word to anyone else – especially your brother – and I'll stick you back in Groundhog Day."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I like that you do this with me even though it's not your favourite thing to do. Maybe tomorrow we can find something that you want to do. That doesn't involve sex!" he added when he could just _feel_ Gabriel's smirk. "I still wanna wait for that."

"Do you really think of me as some raging sex machine? I'm hurt, Moosey. I was actually gonna take you to this sweet chocolate shop in Switzerland so that we could pig out to our hearts' content. I mean, I get it if you'd rather keep being a health freak –"

"Of course I'll go, you idiot," Sam said, rolling his eyes with a grin. "And no, I don't think of you as a sex machine. I just know that you'll take any chance you get to make a dirty joke."

"True," Gabriel admitted. "Fine. You win, Sammy boy."

When Gabriel sank further back into his embrace, Sam just smiled goofily.


	7. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So my sister, who simply delights in making fun of me for being hooked on SPN and bingeing, has been suffering a temporary loss of her laptop. Which means she can't watch her own show. So naturally, she comes to me and asks to borrow my laptop to watch because she 'can't take it' and she's suffering from binge withdrawal and I, being the sweet sister that I am, let her borrow it.
> 
> Because hey, I so get bragging rights for the next month now.
> 
> Thanks to MidnightStar789 for your comment :)

**7\. Stand up for partner when someone says unkind things about them**

"Sammy, can I talk to you?"

Sam nodded, so Dean grabbed him by the arm and tugged him to another room.

"What's up?"

Dean sighed loudly.

"I don't do chick flick moments. Okay?"

Sam frowned in confusion.

"O-kay," he said slowly.

"But bein' with Cas…fuck, he's turned me into kind of a sap. Asshole angel."

"Dean, I don't –"

"So I'm gonna suck it up and you and I are gonna have a talk. About Gabriel."

Sam was instantly on the defensive.

"Dean, if you're gonna start telling me what an asshole he is –"

"I'm just worried about you!" Dean snapped. "Okay? I just – after your track record –"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y'know…Jess died. You never saw Sarah again after we left. Madison died. Ruby was an evil bitch who fucked with your head and then she died."

"Dean –" Sam began angrily.

"I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt again! You might think that the sun shines out of Gabriel's ass but are you forgetting that he kills and fucks with people for fun? That he killed me over a hundred times and made you live through it over and over? That he stuck us in TV land to try and get us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer when he couldn't be assed just telling us what was going on _before_ we fucked up and let Lucifer out?"

"We've killed people too, Dean! And he messed around with us for a reason! I'm not saying that it's okay – because it's not – but he was really trying to help us!"

"Then maybe he should've just _told_ us, if he really wanted to stop the Apocalypse!"

"So he messed up. So have we! Are we really gonna hold that over his head?"

"Well, he owes us at least an apology, doesn't he?"

Sam shrugged uncomfortably because Dean did have a point. He'd easily forgiven Gabriel but it hadn't occurred to him that Dean might want some sort of apology for all the fucking around that Gabriel had done with them. The archangel wasn't perfect, after all.

"Look," Dean sighed. "I just don't want you to get screwed over again. You've been fucked around with enough, alright? I don't want this to be – I dunno – another Jess, or another Ruby."

Sam smiled softly.

"I get it. But I like him a lot, Dean. And I know he's sorry for all the shit he did to us. Besides, Cas messed up as well and you forgave him, right? He let me out of the panic room so I could go kill Lilith and let Lucifer out. And he was a bit of a dick before he chose to help us."

Dean scowled at him.

"Fine. You win, bitch."

Sam grinned.

"Of course I do, jerk."

They lapsed into silence.

"If he dicks with you, I'll break him," Dean said. Sam snorted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

When they returned to the living room, Sam knew that Gabriel had overheard their conversation by the way he strode over and unashamedly crushed their lips together.

"Get a room!" Dean catcalled. Sam shot him the finger.

"Thanks, Sammy," Gabriel murmured when he pulled back. Sam smiled goofily.

"Any time."


	8. Chocolate Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Short one because I exhausted myself writing a 4000 word oneshot today XD And yes, I am reusing that chocolate shop from my Easter fic on ffn. Sue me.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 and RGSupremeWW4630 for your comments :)

**8\. PDA**

"I shouldn't be surprised," Sam said, staring around at the rows and rows of chocolate all around him. "But honestly, I'm kinda impressed."

"Then I've done my job well," Gabriel said solemnly. A moment later, he smirked. "Like I said, the real thing's better than conjuring. So of course I had to find the best chocolate shop in the world. Nothing beats Teuscher! Let's go explore!"

While Sam did like chocolate, it was more of an occasional treat for him – unlike Dean, he liked to keep himself healthy (and after having died several times already, he really wasn't keen to eat himself into an early grave anyway). So instead of picking out chocolate for himself, he was content to follow a bouncing Gabriel around as the archangel grabbed one of each kind of chocolate – and there was _hundreds_ of kinds.

"How do you fit all of that?" Sam said incredulously when Gabriel had a small armful. Gabriel grinned at him.

"Archangel magic! Aren't you gonna get any?"

"Nah. I prefer watching you run around like a hyperactive kid."

"Aww, Moosey, you big ol' sap," Gabriel teased. "C'mere."

He grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, which Sam eagerly reciprocated. God, he hadn't been this happy in…well, in ages. Not even Ruby had made him this happy and he'd really loved her. Hell, the last time he'd been this happy was…when Jess was alive.

They separated when a passing woman sighed something in accented German.

"What'd she say?" Sam said curiously.

"'Keep it in the bedroom!'" Gabriel translated with a shit-eating grin. "Sammy, were you trying to seduce me?"

"You started it," Sam said, rolling his eyes, though the smile on his face gave it away. "God, Gabe. I haven't been this happy since…since Jess."

Gabriel's cheeky smirk softened into genuine happiness and he leaned in.

"I know. I heard it when I kissed you." He winked. "But I'm glad you told me anyway. It's better when you actually say it."

Sam rolled his eyes again, smiling. He'd been doing that a lot more lately, ever since Gabriel's return, and if he wasn't careful then his eyes were going to get permanently stuck in his head.

"And for what it's worth, I know how high the standards I'm living up to are," Gabriel said. "So hey, if I'm getting there then I'm one happy little archangel."

When he began bouncing again, Sam knew that the moment was over.

"Let's go pay! I'm just _craving_ sugar and I have to eat this chocolate _now_!"

"Idiot," Sam mumbled with a fond smile, following Gabriel.


	9. How Does the Moose Sext?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Worst bit about creating your own world for your own novel is that you've got all these good ideas for the actual world but can't come up with a plot to use them in ;-;

**9\. Text love messages**

"We couldn't've waited until closer to sundown before staking out the nest?" Dean complained. "I'm _bored_ , Sam. We've been here for two hours. Sunset's not for another hour. I could've been watching a movie with Cas and making out like we planned."

"And Gabe could've been taking me to Rome like I've always wanted," Sam said in a bored voice. "It's not like I want to be here either. But just because vampires usually aren't active until sundown doesn't mean that they won't be. We've gotta be sure so that none of them get away."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered. "Still don't see why Cas or Gabriel couldn't smite the crap outta them."

"You're the one who complained that we never do anything together these days," Sam reminded him. "And you jumped at the chance to go on this hunt when I found it."

"Yeah, yeah." But Dean didn't look so grumpy anymore. "Don't mind my bitching. Feels just like the old days, being here in the mud with a bunch of illegal shit and a nest of fuglies who wanna suck us dry."

Sam grinned at him and then they lapsed into silence. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he jumped, thanking God that he'd remembered to put it on silence.

"You gonna get that?" Dean said when Sam made no move to take his phone out. "Not like there's been any action. I'll keep watchin'."

Sam quickly took his phone out, not wanting to push his luck, and brought up his messages. There was one from Gabriel: _'Don't get dead Samsquatch. Who else is gonna be my moose mattress?'_

Sam snorted.

"What'd he say?" Dean said, his eyes glued on the building.

"Nothing. Just being Gabe."

He quickly typed out a response and then put his phone away, his hand tightening on his machete.

' _I've always got you to bring me back.'_


	10. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> NSFW because if I don't start now, I probably never will. Though it feels weird to be writing this stuff about a couple OTHER than Sam and Dean.
> 
> Thanks to keylimepie for your comment :)

**10\. Let partner sit in lap**

"Gabe, what are you –?"

"Hush! The movie's about to start!"

Gabriel wriggled around on Sam's lap some more, forcing Sam to close his eyes and take deep breaths in order to try and calm himself. But it didn't work. Gabriel _had_ to know what he was doing.

"What I'm doing? What _am_ I doing?" Gabriel said far too innocently. Sam gritted his teeth.

"Can you maybe," he said slowly, "stop moving like that?"

"What, like this?"

Gabriel deliberately ground his ass down and a choked whimper escaped Sam's mouth. No doubt about it, he'd lost this one.

"You asshole," he said in a strangled voice. Gabriel turned around, smirking.

"I aim to please." He swung a leg over Sam, so that he was straddling the taller man's lap. "Ready to have some fun, Moosey?"

"I – the movie – you said –" Sam was trying to think of more and more reasons to not do this but it was becoming harder with every second that passed. And so was his dick. And if he was honest, he _did_ want to do _something_ with Gabriel. It'd been two weeks of nothing more than heavy kissing and petting and while he wasn't Dean, the lack of anything more was starting to get to him.

"What do you want, Samsquatch?" Gabriel purred mischievously, trailing a hand down Sam's chest and stomach. Sam shivered.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he squeaked. Gabriel grinned widely.

"I'm glad you asked."

With deft fingers, he unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans and then plunged his fingers under the waistband of Sam's boxers. Sam let out a long, whining groan when Gabriel's fingers closed around him.

"Part of me wants to take this slow," Gabriel said, still with a cheeky grin on his face as he stroked and reduced Sam to shudders and soft gasps. "But there's a bigger part of me that's screaming 'Turn the moose into jelly!' That part's really winning out."

"Just – don't stop," Sam panted, rocking his hips up and digging his fingers into Gabriel's biceps. "Oh – God, Gabe –"

"Watch that potty mouth," Gabriel mock-chastised, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Sam made a keening sound as his back arched. "Nobody wants to hear about their daddy dearest during –"

He was cut off when Sam grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in, crushing their lips together. Kissing Gabriel roughly just made it all so much better and it wasn't long before Sam couldn't take it anymore and came all over Gabriel's fist and his own shirt.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, sagging into the sofa. Gabriel cleaned him up with a snap of his fingers, then did his jeans up again and snuggled up next to him. "That was so good."

"Thank you," Gabriel said, pleased. "You're not my first rodeo. Perks of being a genderless wave of light: I'm not fussed who I do."

He kissed Sam and nibbled on his lower lip.

"Though you're one of the few I've actually cared about," the archangel added after a moment. Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks, Gabe. That means a lot."

Gabriel shrugged in his arms.

"Eh, it's nothing to make a huge fuss over."

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's casual brushing off.

"Want me to return the favour?"

"Later. I wanna watch the movie."

"That's what you said just before," Sam muttered but he tightened his arms around Gabriel and settled back to watch.


	11. Sam is a Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comment :)

**11\. Hug partner from behind and kiss on the back of the neck**

"Where did you even _get_ this?" Sam said in awe, flicking through the book he was holding. "I didn't think it was possible to even get a copy!"

"It is when you've got an awesome archangel boyfriend," Gabriel said smugly from behind Sam. "You like?"

"I love it." Sam brushed his fingers over the pages reverently. "You're awesome, Gabe."

"Only the best for my Moose!" Gabriel said brightly. The next moment, a pair of arms were encircling Sam's waist and he felt Gabriel pressing against his back, leaning as though he was standing on his toes. Sam frowned.

"What are you doing?" he said. Gabriel huffed.

"I'm _trying_ to be a good boyfriend and kiss your neck," he said. "But I'm too _short_!"

Sam successfully concealed his snort.

"You're an archangel. You can shapeshift. Can't you change your height?"

"True," Gabriel conceded. "But honestly, there's something that turns me on about having a mountain of a Samsquatch."

Sam couldn't hide his laughter this time.

"You're adorable," he snickered.

"I am _not_ adorable!" an affronted Gabriel said. "I am a tough warrior! I'm an archangel of God!"

Sam placed the book down gently and turned in Gabriel's arms.

"You remind me of Dean when I insult his pride," he grinned. "You're pretty similar, y'know."

"I'm nothing like that overcompensating bag of bones!"

"You kind of are." Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel. "So I know just how to deal with you… _tough warrior_."

"I hate you," Gabriel scowled. Sam just held him closer.

"I know."


	12. Cathartic Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Not a good day today. I think my mental state took a step back, so today's is short and probably crap.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comment :)

**12\. Give gifts**

"What's this?"

Sam shifted awkwardly, holding out the bag for Gabriel to inspect.

"Well…you got me that book. So I wanted to get you something. And I don't have much money, since Dean and I live off credit card fraud, so…"

Gabriel took the bag and peered inside. Reaching into it, he pulled out a generic chocolate bar just like any other chocolate bar from any old supermarket.

"There's other stuff in there too," Sam blurted out. "I mean, I know you could conjure up way better quality candy but you said you liked real stuff better, so I thought – and I don't get that either because aren't molecules just molecules?"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there," Gabriel interrupted. "You warm my frigid old heart, Samoose. What's that saying? It's the thought that counts."

He raised himself on his tiptoes so that he could give Sam a quick kiss.

"And I don't know why real tastes better than conjured. I s'pose because I'm making the stuff from nothing but real stuff is all 'real' molecules from 'real' stuff."

"But you can't create energy…" Sam said, perplexed.

"I don't create it. But let's not overwhelm that moose brain of yours, okay?" Gabriel reached up and patted Sam on the head.

"Shove off," Sam scowled, batting Gabriel's arm away. Gabriel cackled and slung an arm around Sam's waist.

"See, Samsquatch, this is why I like you. You're always thinking of others before yourself."

"Not always," Sam mumbled. "I never thought about Dean when I complained about food and made him go without or settle for crappier stuff, or when I ran away at Flagstaff, or when I left him with Dad to go to Stanford, or –"

"Hey." Gabriel sternly swatted him on the chin. "Cut that out. It wasn't Dean's job to provide for you and look out for you but he still did a damn good job of it. He was just looking out for you like big brothers are supposed to."

"I didn't make it any easier for him," Sam said miserably.

"You're not meant to, dummy. You're a baby brother. Oh, the stories I could tell about what I did to my older brothers…"

Sam snorted weakly.

"And yeah, Flagstaff was a bit of a douche move but hey, you wanted your freedom. I'm sure Deano gets it, even if he wasn't happy about it. And as for Stanford…that was your right, Sam. You deserved to go to college and be free. Props to your dad for making sure you wouldn't die to some random beastie but that's _no_ way to raise a kid. He's exactly the sorta person I'd teach a lesson."

"Lay off him, Gabe," Sam said with a small smile. "He _did_ do the best he could under the circumstances. Little more alcohol and little less monsters and he could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah." But Gabriel still didn't look happy. "Let's stop talking about him! You can try and seductively feed me some chocolate and I'll laugh my ass off at how adorable you are and then we can make out. What do you say?"

He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk, making Sam burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	13. Reach for the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> For those of you who followed the Destiel prequel to this, I'm writing a oneshot that I think you'll love ;) It'll go up tomorrow so keep an eye out!

**13\. Watch the stars**

"…and that's Ursa Major, right?" Sam said, tracing out a shape in the stars.

"Bingo," Gabriel beamed, squeezing his hand. "Ol' Big Dipper. Any others?"

Sam squinted, trying to make out other constellations. He hadn't expected Gabriel to agree to stargaze with him but, to his surprise, the archangel had been pretty eager to spirit him away to some secluded location and laze in the soft grass while Sam tried to hunt down constellations and stars.

"Draco!" he said triumphantly.

"Yep. Much nicer than that blond ferret, I must say. You're good at this, Moosey," Gabriel said approvingly. Sam grinned goofily at him.

"And isn't that Cassiopeia?" he said, pointing. Gabriel nodded.

"Uh huh. Of course, these ones are easy to find since they're out all year round. Any old schmuck can find 'em."

"Oh, and I suppose you can do better?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously challenging an _archangel_ – a celestial being who's literally flown among them – to do better at stargazing than you?"

Sam's mouth dropped.

"You've been up there with the stars?" he whispered in awe. Gabriel smiled smugly.

"Of course. I was there when they were created. Wanna hear about 'em?"

"Yes!"

Gabriel shifted over and snuggled up to Sam.

"Right," he said, draping an arm over Sam's midsection and tangling their legs together. "Prepare your mind for the secrets of the universe, as told by the Great Gabriel himself."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dork," he snickered. Gabriel kissed him on the cheek.

"I aim to please."


	14. Poor Gabe Bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So as promised for y'all who liked the Destiel prequel, I just uploaded a oneshot sequel to that. It also ties in with this fic, though only by a mention.
> 
> Also, minor spoilers for Dogma. It's a pretty crap film but it's absolutely hilarious, even if I didn't understand it near the end.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comment :)

**14\. Watch a movie while cuddling under blankets**

"Oh, you can't be serious," Gabriel said in exaggerated disbelief. "How have you not seen any good angel movies? Not even _Michael_?"

"I've heard of it because of John Travolta," Sam shrugged as Gabriel wrapped blankets around them tightly to make a cocoon. "But I haven't had the chance to see it."

Gabriel covered his mouth and pretended to faint.

"Asshole," Sam mumbled fondly. "Put it on, then."

"Ah, ah." Gabriel wagged a finger. "There's another one I want you to see first. It's called _Dogma_."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's not exactly a masterpiece of angel film culture – actually, it's kinda shitty. But it's hilarious as hell. And it's got Alan Rickman."

Sam perked up at that.

"Alan Rickman? Okay, I'm in."

Sam couldn't help but laugh hard during the opening scene with the 'laidback pointing Jesus' statue and even Gabriel was smirking and telling Sam about how the real Jesus 'looked nothing like that whitewashed loser'.

"Really? What did he look like?" Sam said in interest.

"He was born in Jerusalem. What do you expect? He certainly wasn't a pale little lamb."

"Did he really have all those powers? Could he walk on water and heal the sick?"

"He had _some_ powers. Son of God and all that. But he certainly wasn't all he's cracked up to be. Lot of his power came from people embellishing what he could do. He was mostly a symbolic figure – y'know, God's son, descended from the heavens to forgive the puny mortals for their sins."

Gabriel chuckled.

"He was Daddy's new favourite toy. Mikey was _pissed_ that Dad favoured His little human son over us archangels."

"I thought you'd left Heaven by then to get away from the fighting."

"I did. Doesn't mean I couldn't hear rant after rant through angel radio. 'Wah, wah, Daddy likes Jesus over me, I'm not the favourite, lemme throw a tantrum'."

Gabriel laughed but Sam could detect a note of bitterness.

"You miss Michael, don't you?" he said carefully. "And Raphael. And even Lucifer. I mean, you come back to life and suddenly two of your brothers are downstairs and the third is dead."

Gabriel stiffened in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sam continued, lightly kissing the top of Gabriel's head. "It's my fault Michael and Lucifer are in Hell. I let Lucifer into me and forced him down there. And I pulled Michael with me. And Cas is the one who used the Hand of God against Raphael but…I'm the one who found references to the things so we could use it."

"Don't," Gabriel said softly. "Don't apologise. You did what you had to do. I just…why do _I_ get to live?" He laughed bitterly. "Michael and Raphael may have been assholes but at least they fought against Lucifer. I just ran away like a coward and pretended nothing was happening."

"You didn't want to see your family arguing," Sam said reasonably. "I get it. I ran away for that reason as well. It doesn't make it right but it's understandable. And you did fight against Lucifer. You turned on him in the end to help us. To help humanity. And God said that you were meant to love humanity, right? Michael and Raphael did it for the Apocalypse and because of the 'big plan'. But you did it for humanity. Maybe this is God's way of rewarding you – for telling you that you did the right thing for the right reason. I think He's forgiven you for running away."

Gabriel's face remained blank but Sam could sense all of the tension melt out of him.

"Maybe you're right," he murmured. "Thanks, Sammy. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Sam smiled and pulled him into a tighter embrace, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Then he looked at the movie and blinked.

" _Why_ is Alan Rickman junkless?"


	15. What Even Happened Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Today was not a good day. Not for my mental state but for someone close to me. So I'm really not in the mood to write. Although my work transfer FINALLY went through and they offered me a shift as soon as I appeared in the system so YAY, no more sitting around doing nothing after a month of no work!
> 
> Also, 'The French Mistake' never happened. Neither did that whole S6 timeline. You'll see why this is important in a moment.

**15\. Heartbeat**

"I don't get the appeal in that movie," Sam said as the credits for _Dogma_ played. "Was there even a plot in the second half?"

"It has angels and Alan Rickman," Gabriel said firmly. "Your argument is invalid."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just because something has a certain actor doesn't mean –"

"I beg to differ, Samoose. Scarlett Johansson and Tom Hiddleston automatically make any movie ten times better. Especially Tommy boy and his _acceptable_ portrayal of Loki."

"Only acceptable?" Sam smirked. "I'd say he played you pretty well."

Gabriel glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I know," Sam said mock-soothingly, stroking Gabriel's hair. Gabriel sighed and snuggled even more into him, shifting his head on Sam's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Heartbeat. I like."

"Uh, why?"

"Big strong moose heart. Gabe likey."

"Gabe is also a caveman, apparently."

"Yes. Correct."

Sam's lips twitched and he wrapped one of the blankets tighter around them.

"Speaking of actors who make things better," Gabriel said, "I really like that Jared Padalecki guy. He's tall and really handsome. His moose mane could rival yours."

"Who the heck is Jared Padawhatsis? Should I be jealous?"

"Totally."

Sam frowned at Gabriel's smirk, as though there was a joke that he was missing.

"What's with the smirk? What aren't I getting?"

Gabriel reached up and patted Sam on the head.

"You'll understand one day, when you have epic archangel powers like I do."

"Screw you."

"Oh, Moosey, you'd just love to."


	16. Don't Kink Shame an Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I found an absolutely amazing Tumblr post that describes just why I ship Sabriel (NOT 'to give Sam his own angel because Dean has Cas'). Just look up 'why I ship Sabriel' and click on the link to songofthestars.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comment :)

**16\. Tickle**

"Just give it to me already!" Gabriel complained, raising himself on his tiptoes. Sam smirked and held the bar of chocolate above his head.

"Nope. You've had ten already."

"But I want it! I'll use my mojo!"

Sam wagged a finger sternly.

"What did I say about unfair advantages?"

"Says you with your unnatural moose height," Gabriel pouted. Then the archangel's eyes lit up mischievously and, just before Sam could ask what was going on, Gabriel dug his fingers under Sam's arms. Sam let out a choked wheeze and lowered his arms instinctively to protect his sensitive armpits, allowing Gabriel to snatch the chocolate with a triumphant cry.

"No fair! That was cheating!"

Gabriel winked at him as he unwrapped the chocolate bar.

"But Samsquatch, I didn't use my mojo. So there's nothing unfair about it. I'm just thinking outside the box."

Sam scowled and crossed his arms. Smirking, Gabriel raised himself up again and pressed his lips to Sam's and the taste of Cadbury chocolate invaded Sam's taste buds."

"Don't be a sore loser, Moosey," Gabriel said with an angelic smile.

"I hate you," Sam muttered.

"Aww, I know. Maybe 'I hate you' will be our 'always'."

Sam blinked.

"You read young adult romance?"

"Don't try and kink shame me, Winchester," Gabriel scolded playfully. "And speaking of kink shaming…" He trailed his fingers over Sam's ribs and then dug them into his sides, making the tall hunter double over. "I'm gonna see just how much I can get out of you with this."


	17. Delicious Moose Sammich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> This is totally your fault, an-angel-of-the-lord11 from ffn. I wasn't gonna do smut until you suggested it ;-; So this prompt itself isn't NSFW but tomorrow's will be – both because I wanna make you guys wait and because there is a hot bath just calling meh name :3

**17\. Carry partner to bed**

"You taste nice, Moosey," Gabriel murmured approvingly against Sam's lips. "I like."

Sam's lips curved into a smile and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and heaved, pulling the archangel on top of him. Tangling their legs together, he then raised his head and pressed his mouth to Gabriel's again.

"You taste like sugar," he said when he pulled away for air. Gabriel grinned.

"Don't I always?"

As they kissed again, they missed the sound of a door opening in the background until –

"Oh, really?" Dean complained. "C'mon, guys! Cas and I don't make out where you can walk in on us!"

Sam ignored his big brother. Gabriel just flipped him the bird.

"Come on, Dean," Sam heard Cas say. "Let's leave them alone and watch movies together. You can cuddle me if you like."

"I don't cuddle!"

"Of course you don't."

Gabriel broke away to listen for the sound of Cas and Dean's door closing. Then he smirked down at Sam.

"Big brother still putting on that macho front?" he said. "We all know he likes cuddling with Cassie. He still won't admit it."

"Can we not talk about our brothers when we're making out?" Sam said. Gabriel's smirk widened.

"Smartest thing you've said all day, Samsquatch."

This time, when he kissed Sam, he licked at Sam's mouth until the hunter parted his lips to let Gabriel in. The taste of sugar and chocolate only intensified and Sam chased after that sweet taste with his tongue, resulting in a battle in their mouths that Sam won when he gripped Gabriel's ass and pulled the archangel's hips closer. Gabriel exhaled sharply into Sam's mouth.

"You sure you wanna get up to some naughty debauchery?" he said breathlessly, wiggling his eyebrows. "When Deano and Cassie are just in the next room?"

"Please," Sam scoffed. "We both know you get off on the thought of getting caught."

"True," Gabriel agreed. "But that would set a precedent, don'tcha think? Those two might think it's acceptable to start going at it where _we_ can see them."

"I bet they're going at it now, so they wouldn't hear us."

Gabriel frowned and tilted his head.

"Nah, they're just watching some rom com that Cassie picked out. He's having one of his 'nope' days. And from what I just heard, Deanie's the one making sure nothing inappropriate's happening to baby bro."

Sam blinked. He'd known that Cas sometimes had days of not wanting sex at all but he hadn't expected Dean to be so on board with those days. Then again, Cas was different to everyone else Dean had been with. It made sense that he wouldn't want to screw things up with Cas. And besides, what did Sam know about asexuality compared to Cas or even Dean, who'd had years to learn about it?

"So…" In the blink of an eye, Sam found his large frame bundled into Gabriel's arms and held against the archangel's much smaller body, bridal style. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we? Before we freak poor Cassie out if he leaves the room."

Sam blinked rapidly in disorientation when the room shifted and he found himself in their room, courtesy of Angel Airlines. Gabriel easily deposited him on the bed and then jumped on top of him, eyes gleaming.

"You look delicious," Gabriel grinned, licking his lips. "My very own Sammich. I'm gonna gobble you all up."

"Kinky," Sam said dryly, trying not to let on just how much his heart was pounding. Judging by the look on Gabriel's face, he was sure he'd failed.

"Oh, I know."


	18. The Hell Happened Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I feel so horrible. The plan WAS for this chapter to be smut but that was before I had a mini mental breakdown and my best friend had to talk me out of it. I don't know WHAT I would do without her. Heck, she even offered to write tonight's prompt for me but it's my responsibility, so I wouldn't let her. I was literally 99.9% ready to just wait until tomorrow but I couldn't fall into the habit of putting these off after that disaster that was June. So it's pre-smut and I promise, I WILL do my best to get smut out tomorrow.
> 
> But no, a lot of me shone through in Sam in this chapter, which is surprising because I'm usually a lot more like Dean. This is probably one of the rawest chapters I've written. And I think so many of us forget just how much weight Sam is carrying because we tend to focus on Dean.

**18\. Confess a secret/fear**

" _What_ are you doing?" Sam snickered as Gabriel dragged his lips down his calf. "Dude, you're kissing every bit of me."

"I said I'd gobble you up," Gabriel smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's foot. "Besides, I know how much shit you've been through. So you're sitting back and letting me do some lovin'."

Sam snorted darkly.

"Not as much as Dean's been through," he muttered. "I mean, what've I had to deal with? Jess dying, me dying and then me going batshit crazy and getting hooked on demon blood?"

His stomach lurched when Gabriel stopped kissing his foot. Fantastic. Even the archangel thought he was a fuck-up.

"Hey," Gabriel said in a hard voice. "I don't think that at all, Sammy bear. Quit mentally putting words into my brain."

Sam exhaled sharply when Gabriel tugged him into a sitting position with superhuman strength and plopped himself right into the taller man's lap.

"One sec." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were wearing their jeans. "There. No inappropriate boners to interrupt us. Now listen up, Moosey."

He grabbed Sam's face and leaned in close.

"You are not a fuck-up," he breathed slowly, enunciating each word. "Okay? You just made some shit decisions and have to live with the consequences. Newsflash: we all do. I have to live with myself being a coward and ditching my brothers, then all the shit I did as Loki."

"But Dean had it way worse," Sam said miserably. "He never even got to be a kid like I did, even if I was a messed up kid. He spent his whole life looking out for me and getting bitched at by Dad for every little mistake he made – even if those mistakes were mine. I got yelled at, sure, but not like he did." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm a selfish jerk. I let Dean sacrifice so much for me. And he's been through way more than me, so why the hell do I get to feel this way?"

"That's like telling a homeless person, 'Sure, you've got it bad but people in Africa are starving, so you don't get to feel that way'. Or telling someone with depression, 'I get that you're down but there are people out there who have it way worse than you and some are even suicidal, so just cheer the hell up and quit being so down'."

Sam still refused to look up at Gabriel until the archangel took hold of his wrists and forced his hands away from his face, then pushed his chin up.

"Yeah, Dean had it bad. Sure, he's more fucked-up than you. But that doesn't mean that you don't get the right to feel this way. Y'know, someone's always gonna be worse off than you so by that logic, no one should be allowed to feel like this."

Sam didn't even realise that tears had escaped his eyes until Gabriel gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"You're okay, Sam," Gabriel said softly, hugging Sam. "You can be a total pussy. I won't judge."

Sam choked out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightly.

"Gabe…I think I hate myself," he whispered. "I know Dean thinks that he's a piece of shit – which he's not, and I wish to God he'd see that, he's so awesome and he's the best big brother ever - but I didn't think – I thought I couldn't –"

"You thought that because you were 'better off', you didn't have the right to think that about yourself and so you just shoved it aside," Gabriel guessed. "Been there, done that. Afraid to say it, Samsquatch, but there's no insta-cure for self-loathing. Heck, centuries later and I still have my moments."

"What do I do?" Sam furiously wiped his wet face, cursing himself for being such a baby. Why couldn't he be tough like Dean? "I keep telling Dean to talk about his feelings but now I'm doing it and I can't. How do I –"

"– stop hating yourself and thinking that you're useless and worthless?" Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips softly. "Time. And people who care about you. That's all you can do. And guess what? Me and Deano and Cassie are gonna help ya."

Sam nodded blankly, still looking down.

"Just don't be chicken to ask for help, okay? Deanie's got his own issues, sure, but now he's got Cassie to help him, along with you. So if ya need help, he'll definitely be there for ya. He'll bitch and moan about his macho image but you know he'd go to Hell and back for you. Just because Dean's more screwed up doesn't mean you don't deserve help."

"Thanks, Gabe," Sam murmured, squeezing the archangel. Gabriel squeezed him back. "Same goes for you, though. I'm always here to talk to if you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind, Samoose. Now, how 'bout we get to the fun stuff?"


	19. Sappy Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I walked 4 kilometres today. Willingly. And played on a playground. And interacted with a smol child.
> 
> All because of Pokémon Go. FML. (TEAM INSTINCT FTW)
> 
> Like I promised, NSFW. It's not overly explicit compared to other smut I've written and it's total crap because my mind hates me but I promised. Though I'm trying something new with Sam and his sexuality. It's mine, and I feel like it suits him particularly well (barring S11 because meh, and ignoring soulless Sam because he wasn't soulless in this fic and he wasn't right without his soul anyway).
> 
> Thanks to Thefallenreborn and SamBam for your comments :)

**19\. Kiss partner's body all over**

"But seriously, what's the deal with you kissing my legs and my feet and my hands and everything?" Sam said, shivering when Gabriel's lips tickled his foot. "Dean calls me an old romantic but even that's too sappy for me. And you're one of the least sappy people I know."

Gabriel shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "I've just never cared about a partner like this before. Don't get me wrong, I've loved people before. Just not like this."

Sam blinked in surprise.

"Uh – why?" He tried not to let his voice crack like he was a prepubescent kid but he was pretty sure he'd failed.

"Because you get me. You've seen both Gabriel the archangel and Loki the pagan. And you don't run away screaming at the crap I've done. Instead, you take it all as Gabe the messed-up fucker. So hey, may as well go the extra mile for ya. Besides, I promised I'd get to work on the whole 'hating yourself' thing, didn't I?"

Tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair, Sam yanked him up and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Gabriel made a noise of approval, then swung a leg over Sam's waist to straddle the taller man and deepen the kiss.

"I ever mention that you got skills, Moosey?" Gabriel said in a low whisper. Sam grinned stupidly at him.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice."

Gabriel flattened himself on top of Sam, causing Sam's breath to hitch when their swollen cocks brushed against each other, and began to nibble on Sam's lower lip while Sam kissed him hard.

"Hold on tight, Samsquatch," Gabriel winked when he pulled back to let Sam breathe. Before Sam knew what was happening, the archangel was trailing kisses down Sam's neck and chest, heading lower at a steady pace, and all Sam could do was breathe shakily and grip tight handfuls of Gabriel's hair and try not to lose his mind before they got to the best part because –

" _Jesus_!" he yelped when Gabriel's lips closed around the head of his dick. Gabriel shot him a quick look, his eyes gleaming mischievously, and then from there on, Sam lost his mind. It'd been _ages_ since he'd had sex like this. With Ruby, it had been straight to the point; sure, he'd loved her but what he'd really wanted was demon blood and now that he knew that the sex was just her means to an end, it was easy to see why she'd kept it as brief and business-like as possible. Sleeping with Madison had been rather straightforward as well; sure, there had been a bit of fooling around but neither of them had seen any point in delaying what they both wanted. And while he'd had genuine feelings for her, they hadn't been particularly strong compared to his other partners; after all, he'd only known her for one night. The same went for Sarah; he'd been very fond of her, and if he'd stuck around then he was sure it could have grown into love, but he'd only had a few days with her. That wasn't nearly enough time to make a proper connection

Though at least there _had_ been a connection with all of his previous partners. Sam just couldn't see himself sleeping with anybody without getting to know them first. Dean might have been comfortable having sex with random chicks but Sam…Sam needed that emotional connection. Otherwise, no matter how much Dean teased him, his heart just wasn't in it. It was why he took such pleasure in tormenting Dean for his willingness to sleep with 'any chick that moved'; at least, before his brother had met Cas.

But Sam hadn't felt like this since Jess. And that was terrifying. He was beginning to see just why Dean put on an air of tough bravado and pushed away anyone who got close to him; it was far easier to discourage any relationship early, before anyone could get invested and then hurt. Sam couldn't let anything happen to Gabriel. He just couldn't. Losing the archangel would be like losing Jess – and Sam sure had handled _that_ well.

It was difficult to think now as the hot, wet feeling of Gabriel's mouth around him seemed to intensify and hot pleasure surged through him and pooled in his stomach.

" _God_ , Gabe…" he hissed, bucking up into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel wagged his finger.

"No need to call Dad," he said, detaching himself with a wet sound and remaining connected to Sam's dick by a line of drool. "I got this covered, thank you very much."

It only took Gabriel deep-throating and then hollowing his cheeks to make Sam come, crying out in ecstasy as he released down Gabriel's throat and the archangel swallowed eagerly. While Sam lay in a sweaty, boneless heap, Gabriel slithered up next to him and pulled the covers over them.

"Damn, your mind is a mess," he said. "First off, I think that whole 'needing an emotional connection' thing is an actual sexuality. I think it's similar to Cassie's, only he just doesn't feel sexual attraction period. And second, I know how important it is that you're comparing me to Jess. I'll try not to fuck it up, 'kay? 'Cause you mean a lot to me too."

"You should stay outta my head," Sam protested weakly. But even if he really had a problem with it – which he didn't, really, so long as Gabriel stayed away from the really private stuff – he was too sated to argue.

"Can't. Ya think too loud, Sammich. Now shuddup and cuddle me."


	20. Halfway There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to SamBam and RGSupremeWW4630 for your comments :)

**20\. Sit and talk**

"There! Read, Samsquatch!"

Gabriel dumped a laptop on Sam's knees. Sam squinted at the screen.

"Demisexuality?" he read slowly.

"The hell is that?" Dean said. Gabriel waved his hand.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it for now, Deanie. Go back to making out with your little seraph."

"We weren't making out," Dean muttered.

"But we could be," Cas said innocently. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What, and give those two the all clear to play tonsil hockey in front of us? No way. Just keep watchin' the movie, sweetheart."

"Aww, you're so adorable together," Sam said absently, the taunt coming out automatically. His attention was fixed on the website in front of him as he absorbed the information.

' _Lack of sexual attraction without emotional bond…emotional intimacy often needed, but a bond doesn't guarantee attraction…often have little to no interest in sexual activity normally…not 'abstaining from sex' but lack genuine sexual attraction except under the right circumstances…some demisexuals may react positively to sexual behaviours such as masturbation or porn, and some may even desire sex even without this bond – the only thing that defines a demisexual is how they feel sexual attraction if they do at all…'_

"I think this is me," slipped out of his mouth. "I – you're right, Gabe. This is right." He gestured to the screen. "I'm still interested in se – in that stuff –" His eyes darted to Dean and Cas but they were busy staring at the TV screen, though Dean did grimace slightly, "– but I just can't do it with someone unless I've got a connection with them. I have to know someone before I sleep with them."

"And here I thought you were just uptight," Dean commented dryly. "All those times I tried to get you laid and you just bitchfaced me."

Sam glared at him.

"Yep, just like that."

"Well, congrats, Moosey!" Gabriel said cheerfully. "You're demisexual! Half Dean and half Cas!"

"I don't get it," Dean said bluntly. "How's Sam in there with Cas? Cas doesn't feel that attraction at all. Isn't that what asexual is?"

"Demisexual is on the _spectrum_ , Deano." Gabriel pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. "There are loads that fall under the ace umbrella, or whatever it's called. Demi is halfway between sexual and asexual – hence _demi_. Like Cassie, he doesn't feel that attraction but like you, he _can_ feel it. He just needs 'an emotional connection'!"

Gabriel pretended to swoon and placed a hand over his heart. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're an asshole," he said. Gabriel plucked the laptop out of Sam's lap and promptly replaced it.

"I know, baby moose," he grinned, settling in Sam's arms and lap. "Now shut up so we can all watch the movie."


	21. Sleepy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I have walked 14 km in 3 days while running on nearly empty. And then just as I finally claim two gyms for Instinct, some Mystic asshole swoops in and makes me waste all my potions defending them. So now I'm sick of gym battles and it's back to catching Pokémon when I can be bothered.
> 
> RIP me.
> 
> Thanks to SamBam and 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comments :)

**21\. Never forget goodnight kiss**

"Moosey? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabriel, who was pouting from next to him.

"No, I don't think I am."

"Oh, really?" Gabriel flopped down on top of Sam and heaved himself up so that he could loom over the taller man. "If I recall correctly, you never gave me a kiss goodnight. And I'm not going to let you sleep until you give me one."

Sam smirked at the still-pouting archangel.

"Are you going to make me?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Well…" He leaned down so that his lips brushed against Sam's, but not enough to qualify as a kiss. "I could. Or I could keep teasing you until you cave in."

Sam's smirk turned into a grin, warmth simmering inside him. Reaching up, he rested one hand on the small of Gabriel's back, tangled the other in the archangel's hair and tugged Gabriel down for a deep kiss. Gabriel groaned appreciatively into Sam's mouth.

"That's a goodnight kiss," he said approvingly. "Wanna keep going? Bet I could make you feel real good…"

Sam shivered when Gabriel's hand brushed over his hip.

"M-Maybe tomorrow," he said breathlessly. "When I'm not about to pass out."

"Fair enough." Gabriel slid off of Sam but then immediately snuggled into his side. "Get some sleep, Samsquatch. Gotta have ya all rested up for tomorrow!"

Sam hummed sleepily, lazily running his hand up and down Gabriel's clothed back.

"If you wake up early enough, I'll get ya breakfast. Those healthy pancakes you like with all that fresh fruit. What does Dean call it? Rabbit food."

"Th'nks, G'be."


	22. Berry Surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I have no energy. I'm falling asleep as I write this. So it's short and crappy.
> 
> Thanks to 0ShadowPrincess0, CharlesFade, SamBam and Evalyne for your comments :)

**22\. Relax together in bed**

" _Moooosey_ …wakey, wakey…"

Sam groaned and tried to shy away from the annoying hand that was poking and shoving him in the side and disturbing him from his light snoozing. This proved very difficult to do when the smell of fresh pancakes and fruit reached his nostrils.

"Wh't?" he mumbled, raising his head from the pillow and squinting at the sudden shift from darkness to light. He made out Gabriel's grinning face in front of him.

"Breakfast, like I promised!" the archangel said cheerfully, holding out a stack of pancakes covered in berries. "Then maybe I can cash in on that promise you made me last night…"

He stroked a hand over Sam's lower back, teasingly poking at his hips and the top of his ass. Sam's breath hitched.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, turning over and taking the plate of pancakes. "Just lemme eat first."

Half an hour later, Gabriel snuggled up to a very sated Sam, who grinned goofily down at him.

"You're awesome," Sam said breathlessly, his muscles still trembling. Gabriel smiled smugly.

"I know. Now we're going to relax together and then you can return the favour."


	23. Cherry Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I know Gabriel should be a lot more active when it comes to sex…but they do have off-screen sex! I just haven't written very much of it!
> 
> *mumbles something about being in a constant smut low and craving cheesy romantic stuff over smutty stuff, then dodges rotten fruit*
> 
> Thanks to CharlesFade and Spn_waywardfandom for your comments :)

**23\. Kiss and smell partner's hair**

"And you call _me_ a sap," Dean muttered. Sam bitchfaced him.

"You _are_ ," Sam said loftily, continuing to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "Don't even deny it."

Dean glowered at him and turned his attention back to the movie, though he did let Cas slither onto his lap; a move that made the dark-haired angel beam widely at him. Sam wondered why Dean even bothered trying to maintain his tough, macho persona. It wasn't like he hadn't been caught out being a total sap to Cas by now.

"Why'd you have to pick _this_ movie?" Gabriel complained. "It's _boring_."

"You don't _have_ to watch it," Sam said grumpily. His taste in movies was excellent, thank you very much!

"I like it," Cas spoke up.

"Good for you," Dean said sarcastically. "Why don't you go sit on Sam's lap, then?"

"I might."

"Hey, hands off!" Gabriel said, tightening his arms around Sam possessively. " _My_ human. Keep your own to yourself."

Dean muttered something about not being 'an angel's bitch' but Sam honestly didn't care about his grouchy brother at the moment.

"I suppose I can forgive you for that movie comment," he said, kissing Gabriel on the head. The archangel constantly smelled of ozone and thunderstorms – a smell that Dean had said described Cas perfectly, so it must be an angel thing, even if Sam was sure that Gabriel's smell was different to Cas' – mixed with cherry lollipops and chocolate. Why cherry? Sam had no idea. Though Gabriel had hinted at one point that cherry was his favourite flavour.

"Aww, shucks, Moosey," Gabriel grinned quietly, leaning back and up to kiss Sam. "You smell nice too."

Sam rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Asshole."


	24. Bedtime Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> sORRY TOO BUSY LISTENING TO WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE ACAPELLA

**24\. Hugs**

"Honestly, I never pegged you as a hugger," Sam admitted. "Or really a romantic at all."

Gabriel made a mock-offended sound.

"I'm shocked!" he scoffed. "I'm a total sweetheart, Sammy bear!"

Sam's lips twitched.

"Of course. And why am I the little spoon? I'm way bigger than you."

"That's what she said," Gabriel sniggered. Sam groaned loudly.

"Seriously? You're worse than Dean!"

"Don't compare me to that schmuck," Gabriel grumbled but he snuggled into Sam's back all the same. "Now go to sleep, Moosey."

Sam rolled his eyes but a warm feeling still spread through him at being held in the archangel's safe embrace. He'd never thought that Gabriel would ever be his first pick for the person he was going to fall for like an idiot but hey, the universe was full of surprises. Gabriel was a surprisingly better partner than he'd imagined.

"Aww, shucks. Thanks, Sammich. Just go to sleep already."

Did Gabriel always have to get the last word?

"Yep. You'll never win."


	25. Possessive Little Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> No energy because I spent the afternoon writing a Destiel oneshot. Ugghhhhh…
> 
> Thanks to Glit for your comment :)

**25\. Kiss every chance they get**

"What was that for?" Sam said in surprise when Gabriel randomly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanted to," Gabriel shrugged, returning to his TV show.

Then, a little later on:

"C'mere, Sammich." Gabriel tugged a startled Sam into a hug and kissed him on the lips. "Wanna go out tonight? Just you and me and a coupla suckers we can swindle cash outta?"

"Uh…sure," Sam said dumbly. "Dean'll appreciate the extra cash, especially since we're going on a case tomorrow."

Gabriel scoffed and waved a hand.

"Green's not an issue, Moosey." He kissed Sam on the chin and bit gently. "I'm an archangel. It's just fun to earn it rather than conjure it."

"Right," Sam said dryly. "Because cheating people out of money is the moral high ground."

"But of course!"

Going out to a bar with Gabriel was remarkably similar to going there with Dean, the only major difference being that Gabriel was a celestial being and couldn't get drunk. It was extremely helpful when they found a group of rich-looking frat boys and Gabriel could down drink after drink, acting drunker and drunker while not actually being intoxicated, and lulling the frat boys into a false sense of security. From there, it was almost insultingly easy for him to smash their asses at pool while Sam watched from a nearby table.

"Hey there, handsome," a voice purred. Sam jumped and whirled around, cursing himself for letting his guard down, but it was just a woman with sleek black hair, tight jeans and a slim-fitting shirt. Then again, if there was one thing Sam had learned, it was that looks could be deceiving.

"Christo," he muttered. The woman frowned at him.

"Pardon?"

"I – said hello."

The woman smiled.

"Let me buy you a drink?"

Sam shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm good, thanks."

"You sure, sugar?"

Sam looked over his shoulder, to where Gabriel was still playing against the frat boys who clearly couldn't handle defeat.

"Sorry, I'm taken. And I don't generally go home with people I've just met if I can help it."

The woman pouted.

"Aww. Too bad." She held out a hand. "Jane."

Sam eyed her suspiciously but shook her hand.

"Sam."

"Which one is he? The short one who's kicking those idiots' asses?"

Sam grinned goofily at Gabriel, who had deliberately fumbled a shot to keep the boys on their toes.

"Yep. That's him."

"Hmm. You got good taste, I can tell you that much."

"Yeah. So I'm not interested or anything."

"Funnily enough, I got that as soon as you said you were taken," Jane drawled. "I just want intelligent conversation before I go off to get laid. Sue me. Actually, that's why I picked you. You look smart."

"Uh…thanks?" But Sam began to warm to Jane now that she wasn't eyeing him like a trophy or something.

"So tell me, Sam. What books do you read? I got you pegged as intelligent, so if you disappoint me then I'm afraid I'll have to rescind my company."

"Oh yes, because that would be a shame," Sam said sarcastically, though he was grinning.

Halfway through his conversation with Jane about Stephen King books – because really, how could Sam _not_ read horror with the life he lived? – they were interrupted by Gabriel seemingly popping up out of nowhere and plopping himself down in Sam's lap.

"You nerds are giving me a headache," he declared, fishing a candy bar out of his jacket. "We came here to have fun, Samsquatch, not catch up on book club."

"I find books fun," Sam said. "So does Jane."

"Ah. Jane. So that's your name." Gabriel squinted at Jane. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type, missy."

Jane concealed a rather unladylike snort behind her hand.

"Trust me," she said. "I got the message when Sam here shot googly eyes at you. I was nearly sick."

Sam scowled at her. Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam square on the mouth.

"Good." He kissed Sam again. "Because this ass here is mine."

"Aww, shucks. Well, I'm gonna go find a guy who's hopefully not too dumb. I mean, I know I'm the 'slut' looking for a night of fun but even I have standards."

"You're not a slut," Sam said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with one night stands."

Jane smiled at him.

"You're sweet, Jumbo. Pity your boyfriend here snapped you up first. Hope I see you around."

"You were jealous," Sam smirked at Gabriel when Jane was gone. "I can't believe you were jealous."

"Can ya blame me?" Gabriel took a bite of his bar and then kissed Sam again. "You're way outta my league, Sammy."

Sam's stomach did a weird flip-flop.

"Try the other way around, Gabe."


	26. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I have been watching jacksepticeye's Happy Wheels videos all. Damn. Day. I haven't laughed that hard in literally years.
> 
> Also, I can't come up with pranks. I suck. So use your imagination. And I'm sorry for the angst but you can't have a proper relationship without it.
> 
> Thanks to SamBam and 0ShadowPrincess0 for your comments :)

**26\. Play a small prank on partner for fun**

"That's going too far!" Sam shouted. Gabriel shifted sheepishly. "Cas, is he –?"

"He'll be fine, Sam," Cas said calmly, holding a semi-conscious Dean close to him while being careful not to jostle the man's broken arm. Bending down, he brushed his lips over Dean's arm and within a second, it was healed and good as new. "I'm going to take him to our room."

He gathered Dean up and left the room. Sam turned to shoot Gabriel a poisonous look.

"Of all the stupid things!" he yelled. "The hair removal in my shampoo? I could deal with that. Dosing Dean with so much chilli that his mouth nearly set on fire? Sure, that was funny. But this? You crossed the line, Gabriel!"

He didn't miss the flash of hurt in Gabriel's eyes after using the archangel's full name."

"I was a trickster for centuries, Sam," Gabriel said in a steely voice, crossing his arms. "Mayhem's what I do. I was bored, so I just played a few harmless –"

"That was anything _but_ harmless! And you were intending it for _me_! What if that was me, Gabriel? What if I was the one with a broken arm? You've gotta learn not to take things too far!"

"I'm an archangel! Castiel's an angel! Boom, instant healing! I don't see why you're so upset! Dean's literally died before, so this was nothing!"

"Yeah? And who was responsible for most of those times?" Sam hissed. Gabriel recoiled, eyes flashing. "A hundred times, Gabriel. Over a hundred times. And I had to live that day over and over, unable to do _anything_. You think I _like_ seeing my brother hurt, especially by someone else that I love? Every single time Dean's been hurt or killed, I've been helpless. I haven't been able to do _anything_. Being electrocuted when we hunted that rawhead – nearly dying in that hospital until Dad made that deal with Azazel that _damn_ Mystery Spot – Lilith siccing her hellhounds on him – I was useless _every single time_."

"Sam –"

"So don't you _dare_ hurt him and then brush it off as a harmless prank! Because I love you to bits, Gabriel – I really do, you mean as much to me as Jess did – but _no one_ will _ever_ be more important than Dean. And I _know_ he feels the same about me with Cas. Because y'know what? We may have backstabbed and hurt and betrayed each other but we _always_ came through for each other. Dean went through _so much_ shit for me, just to give me as normal a life as I could have. And I know I haven't thanked him nearly enough, or given him _nearly_ as much gratitude as he deserves, but that's gonna change. So if you're gonna hurt him and laugh it off then you can just fuck right off."

Trembling with rage, Sam stormed out of the room to go and check on his brother.


	27. I Forgive You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to RGSupremeWW4630 for your comment :)

**27\. Lightly push up partner's chin, look into their eyes, tell them they love them, kiss them lightly**

As pissed as he was with Gabriel, Sam couldn't help but worry that night when he went to bed and found it empty.

' _That's okay,'_ he thought. _'He's probably just zapped somewhere or doing something else, since he doesn't sleep. He knows I don't wanna see him after what he did.'_

So he shoved down the small worm of unease inside him, climbed into bed and went to sleep.

At least, he tried to. He hadn't realised until now just how much of a good sleep he'd been getting with his limbs all around Gabriel, clinging to the archangel like a possessive octopus, and then waking up to Gabriel's playful complaints about Sam being a leech or other clingy creature. Now, stuck in an empty bed, he just couldn't get warm no matter how hard he tried and he drifted in and out of a restless, hazy doze.

' _This is stupid. We've slept in different beds before – like when Dean and I are on a case. I was fine then. This is ridiculous. Why can't I sleep?'_

But that was just it. He hadn't been pissed at Gabriel those times. They hadn't gone to bed angry, or with sourness between them. But now…it was weighing on him. Gabriel might have been completely in the wrong but his look of hurt, the way he'd slammed all his walls back up – it felt like tangible weight on him.

' _Fuck it,'_ he scowled, shoving the covers back. Even if he didn't forgive Gabriel tonight, and even if they didn't fix this rift, he had to talk to the archangel. He couldn't go to bed angry or he wouldn't get any sleep at all.

"Gabe?" he said quietly when he slipped out to the living room, hoping that Gabriel was there (or at least would respond to his prayers). "Gabriel?"

Something shifted on one of the sofas. Sam's heart ached when he realised it was Gabriel, who was curled up and staring at the TV screen but clearly not taking in the movie.

"What?" Gabriel looked up at Sam with an ugly smile. "Come to rub it in some more? How much I fucked up?"

"I – uh, no." Sam looked down. "I came to talk. I don't wanna go to bed with this between us, Gabe."

Shrugging, Gabriel sat up to give Sam room, though he was still curled up, and Sam sat down awkwardly. A deafening silence fell on them.

"Jess and I had fights," Sam said suddenly. Gabriel started a little, his eyes locking onto Sam. "Bad ones. One time, we didn't speak for like four days. Over something so _stupid_ , now that I look back on it. But after that fight, we agreed never to go to sleep without at least talking about it. Even if we were still mad at each other, it helped clear the air. Then we'd talk about it again the next day and we'd be way calmer and more rational about it."

"Good for you," Gabriel mumbled, looking back at the TV. "I'm so glad you worked things out with your perfect girlfriend."

Something clicked into place in Sam's brain.

"Wait. You're… _jealous_ of Jess? Why, Gabe? She's de – she's not here!"

"If I talked about Kali as much as you talk about Jess, I'm sure you'd be just as jealous." Gabriel still continued to stare at the TV. "I get that you love her, Sammy. I know that's not gonna just up and vanish. But you keep comparing me to her. Do you really want me? Or are you just using me to replace her?"

Sam mentally reeled back. How long had Gabriel been feeling like this? And why hadn't he picked up on it?

"I'm not! I'm not, Gabe!" he insisted. "I know that she's gone. Yeah, I had good times with her. But I've got you now. I just keep comparing you to her because, well…I haven't loved anyone else like that apart from you. I mean, I love Dean but – we don't need to go there. I'm sure you've at least heard of Wincest."

Gabriel snorted.

"I never thought I'd be terrified of fangirls until they started wanting two brothers to get together."

Sam's lips twitched.

"I'm serious," he said, grabbing Gabriel's hand. "I don't see you as Jess 2.0. I'm so sorry if I ever gave you that impression."

"Sure thing, Sammy." But Gabriel did let Sam pull him into a hug and Sam did a small inner victory dance when the archangel sagged against him.

"I'm still pissed," Sam said after a moment. "About the prank. You broke Dean's arm. And that was meant for _me_!"

"It wasn't meant to break any limbs," Gabriel muttered. "Your brother just has the luck of a Winchester."

A small laugh escaped Sam at that.

"Right. Should've expected that one."

They lapsed into another silence.

"'M sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Dean. I know how much you love him."

"Yeah but I overreacted," Sam sighed. "I should've just talked to you. But I saw Dean hurt and I – I just remembered the Mystery Spot, and all the other times he was hurt or killed and I just had to stand by and couldn't do anything about it. I saw red. I'm sorry."

"I'll tone back the pranks. I'll go back to finding douchebags who need their just desserts. No killing or seriously injuring if you don't want me to."

Warmth pooled in Sam's stomach and he thanked God that he'd come to talk to Gabriel rather than just letting this fester.

"Well, you said it yourself: you _are_ a trickster. I can't expect you to just stop. But yeah, no killing people. Besides, if you kill them then how're they supposed to learn?"

"Fair point. Okay, no killing."

Sam grinned down at him. His smile faded slightly when Gabriel didn't look up at him.

"Hey." He gently pushed Gabriel's chin up with a finger so that the archangel had to look him in the eye. "I love you, okay? I'm not pissed anymore. I get it. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inadequate or crappy."

Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's lips. His stomach danced triumphantly when Gabriel gave him a small, genuine smile and a kiss of his own.

"Thanks, Moosey. Love ya too."


	28. Octosammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to SamBam, 0ShadowPrincess0 and keylimepie for your comments :)

**28\. Kiss partner on forehead**

When Sam drifted back to consciousness the next morning, the first thing he became aware of was the warm body on top of his own. He then registered the stiffness in his neck, which had clearly been caused by the awkward angle of his head on the armrest of the sofa behind him.

"Morning, Samshine," Gabriel grinned down at him, quickly kissing him on the forehead. "Good sleep?"

Sam grimaced and struggled into a sitting position, rubbing his neck.

"Not for my neck," he said. "But it was better than sleeping without talking about that."

"Yeah." Gabriel pushed himself back so that he was sitting in Sam's lap, rather than awkwardly leaning against Sam's chest with his back arched. "Glad you swallowed your pride, Moosey."

"Why, because I'm the puny little human?" Sam said dryly.

"Damn right! I'm an archangel, you peasant. I don't admit defeat."

But he was grinning as he said this and as he began to pepper Sam's face with small kisses, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him close.

"Of course not, Your Highness."

"I like the sound of that. King Gabriel the Awesome. Eh, I'm better than a king."

"Yeah. You're an archangel."

"Yep!"

Gabriel jumped off Sam. The next minute, Sam found himself tangled around Gabriel's frame, his long limbs sprawled everywhere, as the archangel fully picked him up with inhuman strength.

"Gabe – what – what are you _doing_?" Sam yelped, clinging on for dear life. Gabriel grinned impishly at him.

"Taking you to an actual bed, of course. I think this calls for some celebratory, make-up sex and that's not happening on this crummy sofa. Whatcha say?"

Sam's grip on Gabriel's shirt tightened and his legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist and locked into place.

"Just don't drop me, you asshole!"


	29. Generic Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> You'll get your smut tomorrow. I just did a nine hour shift and I can barely stay awake and my head is pounding.
> 
> Thanks to xanydee and Steviee for your comments :)

**29\. Lightly kiss collarbone and jaw and whisper 'I love you.'**

"God, I love you," Sam panted, his muscles still trembling as he held Gabriel.

"Hope you're not just saying that 'cause I fucked your brains out," Gabriel smirked. "That was some damn awesome make-up sex, Moosey."

Sam nodded mutely.

"Round two?"

Sam shuddered when Gabriel began to kiss along his neck.

"Not just yet, Gabe! I'm not a teenager anymore!"

"Good thing, too. I'm already eons older than you. I don't need to feel any older by fucking a teenager."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"But ya love me anyway."

Smiling, Sam bent down and began to press light kisses along Gabriel's collar, neck and jaw.

"You're right. I do love you."

"Keep kissin' me like that, Samsquatch, and I might just believe ya."


	30. Note

**Fantastic. I thought I was done with the whole 'taking a break' thing after 'I Think I'm In Love With Him' but nope. I love this fic to bits but it's honestly become a chore to write and I can barely hold on and now I even hate writing smut and it's repulsing me and –**

**Yeah. Ironically, I've really got nothing better to do with my life. But I'm so stressed out and close to breaking point again and I just CAN'T keep up with daily writing anymore and I'm sorry, I know lots of you love the fact that this is daily, but I can't do it anymore.**

**I don't know when I'll update again. Most likely in a week or so. But I can't keep going daily because it's literally wearing me down. I'm sorry to do this to y'all again but it's not just for me – it's also for you guys, because all you're getting is crap. This is far from the best quality work I've written.**

**So…yeah. See y'all when I see ya. But that does mark the end of daily drabbles, because I just cannot keep up with daily writing anymore.**


	31. Space Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> …Hi? I know. It’s been seven months since I last touched this. I originally wasn’t going to continue this, since I was in a bad headspace when I wrote it, but I hate leaving things unfinished if I can help it. So for the time being, this is back on track!
> 
> I don’t know if every drabble will be daily. I’ve started university and I do have essays (bleh) and assessments to do. But I’ll damn well try!
> 
> Thanks to steviee for your comment on prompt 29, and to everybody who wished me well on my note. You have no clue how much that helped me at the time

 

**30\. Cuddle under a full moon**

“Why d’you think that meteors made those craters, Moosey?”

Sam blinked at the random question. Gabriel had brought him to an empty field so that they could ‘watch the full moon’, which was already suspicious enough; the archangel never did cheesy stuff like that unless Sam pleaded and ‘crumbled his resistance’, as Gabriel put it. He was still half-expecting snakes or creepy aliens to pop out of the grass or something.

“Uh…because that’s what scientists say?” Sam said slowly. “What the heck else could’ve made those moon craters?”

Gabriel grinned mischievously at him. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh, let me guess. You did it?”

“Not _all_ of them!” Gabriel said in a mock-offended voice. “Back in the day, we used to play a game: we’d pluck meteors from the cold vacuum of space and see who could make the biggest craters. I totally won. We only stopped when Mikey decided to be a party pooper and told us that we had to stop because Dad was making Earth and we’d fuck it up. Y’know, tides and all that crap.”

“You…ganged up on the Moon?” Sam said slowly. He probably shouldn’t have been all that surprised – this _was_ Gabriel – but the archangel still found ways to make him question everything he knew. It was one of Sam’s favourite qualities about him.

“Why the hell not? See that crater there? That was Zadkiel’s. Asshole always tried to do better than me. He said his craters were the best, but that huge one there? That’s _mine_.”

Gabriel beamed at Sam proudly.

“So…you brought me out here to watch the full moon so that you could brag and show off your graffiti?”

“Problem, Samsquatch?”

“I’m dating an angel gangster?”

“Damn right you are. And I was a good gangster.”

Sam rolled his eyes, his lips twitching in a smile, and he leaned down to kiss the silly archangel in his arms.

“You are so freaking weird, Gabe.”

“Aww, but you love me for it.”

“Yeah. I kinda do.”


	32. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Welp…NSFW. I made it brief because I’m so used to writing Destiel that this feels foreign.
> 
> (I’m such trash. And my mother knows what I write. Whoops).
> 
> Thanks to KAL, QuintessentialNutcase, swedish_short_snout and LokiNeedsHugs1031 for your comments :)

 

**31\. Make love**

“Oh, _God_ ,” Sam choked. Gabriel gave him a stern look, though it was hard to take any look the archangel gave him seriously because of the rapidly swelling dick in his mouth.

“Now, now.” Gabriel detached himself with a wet ‘pop’. “Language, Moosey. If you’re going to pray to anyone, pray to the great and awesome Gabriel. There are some things a parent doesn’t need to hear.”

Sam let out a weak laugh, which turned into a groan when Gabriel’s lips closed back around his dick.

“Gabe – just keep – keep doing that!”

But Gabriel just gave him a cheeky look and then pulled back again. Sam felt almost embarrassed by the whine that escaped him.

“I’m impatient,” Gabriel declared. “I want you and we already did that foreplay stuff. So just fuck me already, will ya?”

Sam took a moment to catch his breath.

“You topped last time,” he finally managed to say. “So you gotta prep –”

With an impatient sigh, Gabriel clicked his fingers to summon the bottle of lube that had been thrown aside earlier, then drizzled some over his fingers. Sam bit back a curse when Gabriel’s fingers closed around his aching dick and stroked to lube it up, the archangel smiling wickedly at him.

“Gabe?” Sam said in a strangled voice as Gabriel climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. “Don’t you have to –?”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel clicked his fingers for the second time. Before Sam could ask what the hell he’d done, Gabriel was sinking down on his cock with a long, satisfied groan. All Sam could do was struggle to draw in a choked breath.

“Perks of angel mojo, Sammich,” Gabe said breathlessly as he started to grind and bounce. Sam bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood – then, needing to hold on to something lest he lose his mind, his hands flew to Gabriel’s hips and his fingers dug into the tan skin.

It was over embarrassingly quickly. Already worked up from round one, Sam only lasted a few minutes before he was seizing up and coming deep inside Gabriel, arching up into the angel on top of him. But Gabriel hadn’t come yet, and it would be rude to leave him hanging, so Sam forced himself to raise a leaden arm and jack Gabriel off with short, quick strokes as his now-soft member slipped out of the archangel. With a sharp intake of breath, Gabriel came all over Sam’s hand, and then he fell forward and slumped over Sam with a content sigh.

“You got magic hands, Sammy,” Gabriel panted as he snapped his fingers to clean them up and then snuggled into Sam’s side. “I swear to Dad.”

Sam grinned proudly and leaned down to kiss him on the head.

“Thought we weren’t meant to use God’s name in vain.”

“Hey, I’m the son here. You’re just the stray moose I took in. I have rights.”

Instead of retorting, Sam just snorted and then held Gabriel tighter. It was scary how fast he’d been falling for Gabriel (especially after everything that had happened pre-trapping of Michael and Lucifer), and the very thought of losing the archangel left a heavy lead stone in his stomach. Was this how Dean felt about Cas?

“Stop being a downer, you big lug. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Gabriel nuzzled into the crook of Sam’s neck and left little kisses, almost in reassurance. With a small sigh, Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of holding Gabriel to him and being kissed and touched.


	33. Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Thanks to LokiNeedsHugs1031, Stncldlvr75 and Evalyne for your comments :)

 

**32\. Flirt in public**

“Damn, Samsquatch, you’re a freaking ladies’ magnet!”

Sam jumped when Gabriel appeared behind him and he shot a frightened look at the woman who just wouldn’t leave him alone. She was smoking hot – her red hair was perfectly styled and her tight white dress showed off every curve – but she was also refusing to leave him alone, and leaning into him with a sultry pout.

“Who’s this, sugar?” the woman purred. “Your friend? Or your brother? I’m sure we can work something out.”

Sam turned to look pleadingly at Gabriel. Thankfully, the archangel took pity on him after a moment and let the persistent woman know that her prey was already very much taken.

“Oh, gross!” the woman snarled, scrambling out of her seat. “I didn’t know you were one of _them_!”

Sam paid her no mind. Gabriel had chosen to stake his claim in a very…non-verbal manner, and Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care about some random woman when Gabriel was straddling his lap and kissing him possessively, fingers curled in his shaggy brown hair. Sam pulled back after a few more moments to suck in air, his mind nothing but a mess of static.

“She wouldn’t listen,” he said breathlessly. “I tried to tell her –”

He was cut off by Gabriel claiming his lips once more, and any rational thought melted away.

“That’ll teach her to harass my moose,” Gabriel said triumphantly. “Your ass is mine.”

“So you believe me?” Sam said in relief. “I swear, she wouldn’t back off!”

“Your mind’s screaming it at me, Sammy,” Gabriel drawled, rolling his eyes. “And besides, you’re not a cheater. ‘S called _trust_.”

He booped Sam on the nose and then kissed him again.

“Though I _am_ feeling very possessive right now. How about we get the hell outta here?”

Sam hadn’t agreed with something so strongly or quickly in ages.


	34. Slip and Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> …I know, I know. University has really started to get serious. And I’ve been working so hard on my first novel that I’m 36,000 words and over halfway into my first draft! My fanfiction’s taken a bit of a hit but…I’m really serious about this, guys.
> 
> Y’all could go like my [FB page](http://www.facebook.com/amybuddwrites) or [website](http://amybuddwrites.wordpress.com) while I figure out how the heck to work them, if you want *shameless self-promotion*

**33\. Take showers together**

“Seriously?” Sam complained when the shower door slid open and a very naked Gabriel stepped inside, beaming. “You can’t want –”

“What, so I’m a sex monster now?” Gabriel clasped a hand over his heart, a look of overexaggerated hurt on his face. “I’m hurt, Samsquatch. _Hurt_ , I tell you!”

Sam just rolled his eyes, then closed them so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair.

“You didn’t even invite me for the fun part!”

“I’m sure you’ll live,” Sam said dismissively. He turned to grab the bar of soap, which in retrospect was probably not the wisest move when he had a naked, determined archangel in the shower with him.

“Hyah!”

“What the hell?” Sam yelped, jumping away from the hand that slapped his ass hard. However, there was that tiny matter of – you know – being in a shower. With a wet tile floor. And wet tile floors don’t really like giant moose all that much. So naturally, Sam’s foot slipped on said wet tile floor and he went crashing to the ground in a tangle of oversized limbs.

“Shit!” Gabriel knelt down next to Sam, who was groaning and rubbing at his throbbing head. He hissed when his hand passed over the point of impact and a sharp spike of pain lanced through his brain.

“Fuuuuck.”

“For Dad’s sake, Moosey,” Gabriel sighed, cupping the bump on Sam’s head. Two seconds later, the pain seemed to just melt away, freeing Sam’s vision to focus on Gabriel’s concerned face above his.

“All I wanted was a peaceful shower,” Sam grumbled. Gabriel grinned and ran a hand through Sam’s wet locks.

“Too bad, Sammich. We don’t all get what we want. I’d love to stop hearing my baby brother having sex with your older jerkwad of a brother when I go for a midnight snack, wouldn’t I?”

“You could just put some sort of silencing ward around their room,” Sam pointed out.

“Psh.” Gabriel waved him off. “That’s not the point. Point is, we’re going to get up and I’m going to lather your sweet, sweet body up and we’re going to pretend that this was all just a misadventure in shower sex, m’kay?”

All Sam could do was just laugh.


End file.
